Witchery of Love
by XxLilizaxX
Summary: Ayuki se retrouve à aider de boulet qui ne l'écoute même pas! Mais pour eux, c'est juste une sorcière normale, elle ne savent pas qu'elle en sait plus que ça sur la tragédie de Sablier ... Jusqu'à qu'il le découvre ! Venez lire son histoire !:)
1. Prologue

Bon alors, tout d'abord c'est ma première fanfiction donc désolé pour les fautes et si c'est nul . ... N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis sur le prologue que je voit si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas.

Dislaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki sauf Ayuki qui est à moi.

Rating : K

Genre : Humour/Romance

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

**Qui aurait su que je devrais aider des humains ? Quel fardeau … Sachant que ce sont tous des boulets … Particulièrement les garçons d'ailleurs … Ils me gavent. Ils ne m'écoutent jamais, même quand leurs vies sont en danger, ils agissent sur le coup de l'impulsivité. Quel galère … D'ailleurs comment m'ont –il trouvée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, lors de la mort du père de Philip West. Franchement, j'aurai dut rester chez moi, dans mon jardin au milieu de mes roses et de mes serviteurs, au lieu de ça je suis descendue à Réveil pour voir ce qui se passait chez les humains … J'aurai jamais due, résultat : on m'a repérée et attrapée, ils m'ont piquée le bijou que mon père m'a offert lors de mes 6ans avant qu'il ne soit tué … et pour le récupérer je dois les aider à trouver la vérité sur la tragédie de Sablier. Du coups, je me retrouve à faire régulièrement équipe soit avec le blond … Oz je crois, le minable à tête d'algue et l'écervelée brune ou le clown avec sa poupée, la psychopathe avec son éventail et le gars au lunette ou encore le blond aux yeux bleu qui s'énerve pour un oui ou un non, le binoclard, la fille qui ne parle jamais et qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil à son maitre, le psychopathe qui veut se taper la sœur d'Oz. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que personne ne l'a remarqué à part moi ? A chaque fois qu'on parle à Ada du frère du minable, elle rougit. Pitoyable. Je ne les aime pas. Faudrait peut-être que je retiens leurs noms un jour … j'en connais deux c'est déjà ça. Quoique non, c'est marrant de les voir s'énervés à chaque fois que je leurs demande leurs noms héhé. Moi, Ayuki , sorcière depuis maintenant 10ans me retrouve avec ses crétins. Je vais vous raconter ce qui je vis quotidiennement avec eux, eh oui parce que je n'ai pas une minute à moi, y'a TOUJOURS un problème avec eux ! Avant toute chose je vais me présenter. J'ai 118ans mais j'en fais 18, je mesure 1m70, j'ai les cheveux violet, j'ai les yeux vairons un violet et un rouge. Ah, et je suis une « sorcière », pas le genre de sorcière que cette idiote d'Ada est, ah non loin de là. Tout d'abord, j'ai créé les chains et j'étais à la tragédie de Sablier mais c'est un secret, j'ai fait une promesse et je ne compte pas leurs dirent. J'invoque les éléments naturelles, les esprits et je soigne les autres c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais le plus souvent avec eux. Alors d'abord commençons par comment et pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette galère …**

**Merci d'avoir lue !:) Une petite review ? :D **


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction anciennement Etrange sorcière mais j'ai changé en Witchery Of Love, c'est plus joli. N'hésitez pas à partager, commenter et aimer

Dislaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki sauf Ayuki qui est à moi.

Rating : K

Genre : Humour/Romance

Chapitre 1 :

######################RETOUR QUELQUES MOIS AUPARAVANT###################

J'étais décidée à voir si les humains ont changé ou pas mais visiblement non, enfin ce n'est pas étonnant. Je devrais rentrer. Je passe dans plusieurs ruelles, ce n'est pas vrai qui je me suis encore perdue ! Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je m'approche. Une chain et un contractant illégal, pas étonnant que les agents de Pandora interviennent, sauf que ceux-là ne me disent rien qui vaille.

? : Si je tue des gens, c'est pour le bonheur de mon fils !

Foutaise. C'est de l'auto satisfaction, ton fils est juste l'excuse qui t'a permis de te lier à cette chain et à tuer des gens.

? : Pour le bonheur de Philip ? C'est vraiment pour cette raison ?!

Sérieusement. Tiens un papillon ! Toujours plus intéressant que leurs discussion à la con, butez le qu'on en finisse. Un coup de feu ? Quelqu'un serait intelligent ?

? : Vous feriez mieux de faire attention quand vous vous occupez d'un contractant illégal, on vous observe.

… Je ferais mieux de partir, ça craint. Une douleur dans la tête m'empêche de partir, les enfoirés ils n'auraient pas osé ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir …. Je ….

Point de vue externe :

L'homme blond aux yeux vairons s'approcha de la fille évanouis sur le sol.

? : Vincent ! Tu ne l'a pas…

? : Rassure toi, Gil je ne l'ai pas tuée, c'est juste une balle qui endort en quelque sorte ceux qui la reçoivent.

? : Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es venue en fiacre jusqu'ici ?!

Vincent : Oui, viens je vous ramène au manoir des Rainsworth …

Retour point de vue Ayuki :

*******Une heure plus tard*******

J'ai un de ces mal de crane … Ou suis-je ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. À la merde ! C'est vrai que je me suis évanoui à cause du blond aux yeux vairons ! Je dois sortir rapidement !

? : Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas Emily ? ~C'est vrai que ça ne sert absolument à rien, car on ne te laissera pas partir sans que tu nous dises qui tu es !~

Moi : Qui êtes-vous ?!

C'est un albinos ? Il a les yeux rouges, enfin un, l'autre est caché par sa frange et c'est quoi cette tenue ?!

? : Je m'appelle Xerxes Break et voici Emily ! ~Salut gamine~

Moi : Je suis ou là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Xerxes : Eh bien … te manger !

Moi : Hein ?!

? : Il plaisante. Ne l'écoutez pas, je vous en prie.

Super. Une gamine de 14ans, une aristocrate surement … Quel horreur !

? : Je m'appelle Sharon Rainsworth, vous êtes dans mon manoir. Nous voudrions quelque information où de l'aide, étant donné que vous avez-vu des choses que vous n'auriez pas du.

Moi : Je n'ai aucune information à vous donner ! Laissez-moi partir !

Xerxes : Tu ne veux pas récupéré ce pendentif avant ?

Oh non, le pendentif que mon père m'a offert avant sa mort ! Faut à tout prix que je le récupère !

Moi : Rendez le moi !

Xerxes : Seulement si tu nous aide ! ~Alors que choisit tu ?~

Moi : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Xerxes : Je vais te présentez quelque personnes que tu verras assez souvent et que tu devras aider.

Super. Je le suis dans la pièce d'à côté, un groupe de personne y est réunis dont le batard qui m'a assommée en quelque sorte. Que des gamins.

Sharon : Voici Ayuki, une « sorcière » qui va nous aider.

Moi : Comment savait vous tout ça ?

Xerxes : Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux vairons rouge et violet, ça ne court pas les rues et nous avons fait quelque recherche.

J'en ai marre, tuée moi je vous en supplie.

Xerxes : Tout d'abord, voici Oz un gamin énervant qui peut paraitre parfait.

Blond aux yeux verts. Sourire angélique. Petit. Vessalius ?! Ceux que je déteste le plus.

Moi : Je n'aime pas les Vessalius, vous pouvez me demander pourquoi, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Oz : … D'accord. Voici Alice où B-Rabbit, ma chain. Elle cherche ses souvenirs disparus et d'après Break, vous pourriez nous aider.

Alice … _Alice _ce nom je ne le connais que trop bien … Brune aux yeux violets tout le contraire de _l'autre._

Oz : Voici Gilbert Nightray, mon serviteur.

Xerxes : ~Tête d'algues et minable~

Brun aux yeux dorés. Grand, tout en noir. Nightray … Je ne ferais aucun commentaire là-dessus.

Xerxes : Voici mon meilleur ami, Reim Lunette !

Ok, contente de le savoir.

Sharon : Voici Vincent Nightray, le frère de Gilbert et sa servante Echo.

Batard et servante d'un batard.

Vincent : Voici mon petit frère Elliot. Elliot Nightray et son serviteur, Léo.

Frère d'un batard et serviteur … Oh putain ! C'est _lui_ … Je sens que enfin de compte que je vais bien m'amuser …

Voila voilou, une p'tite review ?

S'il vous plaait !


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté le chapitre 1 et que je n'ai pas mis la suite et je m'en excuse! .  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 2! N'hésiter pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe !<p>

Chapitre 2:

Je n'ai pas bien saisie ce que je vais devoir faire pour récupérer mon pendentif.

Moi : Va falloir que je fasse quoi pour récupérer mon pendentif ?

Xerxes : Nous aurions besoins de vous pour divers problème différent ~Trois pour être précis~

Il m'énerve à faire parler sa poupée. J'ai envie de lui arracher les bras pour ne plus voir ce _sourire_. Ou lui crever les yeux. J'hésite. Cruel dilemme.

Sharon : Vous savez, ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous pouvons mettre la main sur une sorcière qui possède un pouvoir assez important.

Moi : Ravie de le savoir. Venez en aux faits.

Xerxes : Connaissait vous le clan des Baskervilles?

Oh oui, que je connais les _Baskervilles_. Les faucheurs poupres. _Glen_. _Sablier_. Trop de choses que je souhaiterais oubliée. N'ayant pas répondue l'étrange albinos continua.

Xerxes : J'en deduis par ce silence que vous le connaissait. Ils ont cherchaient à éliminer Oz Vessalius, ici présent, et nous ont attaqués à plusieurs reprises. De plus, nous avons tous différents souhaits et nous manquons de force en quelque sorte pour les atteindres. C'est pour cela, que nous souhaiterons que vous nous aidiez! ~de toute façons, vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez récupérée votre pendentif hihihi...~

Cela m'énerve de l'avouer, mais il a raison. Je n'ai pas le choix, ce pendentif est trop important à mes yeux pour que je le leurs laissent. Je pense que la meilleure chose a faire pour l'instant est de cooperer avec eux. Ensuite, je m'en _débarasseraient_. Je les _tueraient_.Une fois mon pendentif récupéré. Un soupir s'échappe de mes levres.

Moi : Très bien, et quel sont ses souhaits?

Xerxes : Vous le decouvrirez en temps voulu.

Sa voix m'insupporte térriblement. _Je veux le tuer._Contre mon gré, un sourire _sadique_ fendit mon visage, je commençais déjà à m'imaginer comment je pourrais _le détruire_, de quels façons sera la plus cruel et la plus _douleureuse_ pour lui? Héhé... J'ai pleins d'idée qui me vienne en tête. Je relevais les yeux et vit leurs visages. Etonnés pour certains, éffarés pour d'autre ou encore amusés. Mais le pire fut le sien, remplis de _mépris_, j'ai hâte de m'occuper de ses yeux... Tellement hâte. A la vue de leurs réactions, mon visage redevint neutre. Je ne dois pas perdre pieds et me laissée aller si je veux pouvoir récupéré mon bien.

Xerxes : J'ignore la signification de ce sourire et cela ne m'importe peu. Vous logerez ici mais vous serez surveillée et au moindre problème, nous vous tuerons.

Moi : Est-ce une menace? Si je ne vous obeit pas, vous me tuerez?

Cela arrive. Je sens que je vais explosée.

Xerxes : Ne dites pas cela, c'est juste une façon de vous mettre en garde! ~mauvaise gamine, vous interprétée tous de travers!~

Trop tard, le fou rire me prend. Ils me regardent tous incrédule face a ma réaction. Franchement n'est-ce pas tordant?! Des humains qui me menacent ! Des humains! Je sens que je vais bien rire... Hihii, je n'arrive plus a m'arrêter. Des larmes commencent a perler dans mes yeux. Non mais sans blague? J'ai de plus en plus hâte de pouvoir montrer qui menace qui ici... La jeune fille appelle un serviteur pour me conduire a ma chambre. Je le suis sans trop me poser de questions, je suis bien trop occupée a rire de toute façons. Une fois seule, mes rires retentissent dans toute la pièce. Tellement qu'**il** se reveille.

? : Tu ris tellement fort que je ne peux plus dormir. Raconte moi donc, je veux savoir. J'ai hésité a tous les assassinés mais je me suis dit que ça pouvais être tellement plus drôle...

Moi : Tu ne vas pas me croire... On va bien s'amusés...!

Voila! Je sais c'est court... Je suis en train d'écrire la suite. Bisous, s'il vous plait, laissez moi des reviews ;)


End file.
